Time Will Tell
by darkningbuffy
Summary: Buffy and The scoobies go to England to see Giles and the watcher's council when a plan accident cause's them to end up in 1800's England. With Spike and Angelus not to far behind. But Buffy has a little secret in store for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: I don't own any Buffy...if i did do u think it would have ended!

Summary: Buffy and the scoobies go to England to see the watchers council and end up back in 1800's England. With the infamous Spike and Angelus not to far behind.

Parings: B/S, W/O, X/A

season set: After 6 set in the summer. Spike didn't leave he just was with Anya and Giles at the end, he also didn't try and rape Buffy the just talked

Buffy sat on a tombstone twirling her stake waiting for something, anything to fight. She had been patrolling ever since willow went to England. She didn't want any demons thinking they could get over on her.

"Boring, lame, and pathetic. Come on I need a vamp to slay" she said thinking to herself. As if on cue she heard quiet footsteps behind her. Her slayer senses started to get hot. She turned around and knocked down the demon and had the stake to his heart until she noticed who it was.

"Nice night for a walk pet. Looking for some nasty to come along and play with?" He smirked trying to get up."You know luv i never really liked to be on bottom"

She stood up and laughed" You know i could have killed you" She got silent" What are you doing here Spike. I thought we had a no stalking rule?" she looked at him with interest

" Bloody well funny kitten or did you forget my crypt is in this cemetery?" He looked at her. She seemed kinda pale and sick" Are you okay Buffy?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just..."she paused" I haven't been getting enough sleep lately. I've been having these dreams of all these girls getting murdered. By these no eyed monk like things..."she sat back on the tombstone" I could swear I've seen them before I just can't think of it and Giles isn't around to ask, and I didn't want to worry Dawn or Xander. Money's getting harder to keep a hold of since Dawn now needs everything same as the bill people" She looked at the ground" I just didn't think that I'd have to become a full fledged adult and mom so soon"

" Buffy you know I can get you money and I'm here if you need help with the slayer business" he took out a cig and lit it up" You know nibblet and the whelp don't understand what you see, what you do, How you feel about it."He touches her face with his soft cool hand.

" I know...but spike I think these girls that I see"she paused" I feel close to them like...I don't know maybe I'm just crazy"She looks at the grave

" Luv...maybe it's one of your slayer dreams. Maybe your destined to stop whatever beast y is out there from killing more of these girls"

"Maybe" she said in a whisper" I just for once someone would help me"she looked at Spike

"You don't have to ask"He pulls her to him and kisses her passionately . When he finally stops to let her breathe she takes off running not stopping till she's at her house. Opening the door She doesn't expect the next thing coming

"OH MY GOD" and everything went black


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again i don't own Buffy

Left off at Buffy get a big surprise

"OH MY GOD!!!!" and the world went black

_She was sitting in a field covered with lilies. The sun was high above the sky. Willow and Tara were sitting by the creek singing to each other, Xander and Anya were arguing over money, but what was amazing was that her mother and Giles were sitting under a tree sharing tea. She looked beside herself to see the baby in her arms_

"_Pet you might want to be careful...she is our only daughter" Spike said taking her away and setting her down" We have to be careful there coming for her and you"_

" _What are you talking about Spike?we don't even have a daughter" she looked at the adorable bundle asleep. She was beautiful her blue eyes were breath taking and her golden short fuzzy hair was gorgeous. She knew in that moment that she was hers' "Spike? Who's taking our daughter?"_

"_Aww kitten you really are lost huh?" He looked at her with a hurt expression_

" _Buffy...be careful. She needs you and you need her" her mother said with worry in her voice" You need to take that pressure off your shoulders hunny. You don't know whats to come out there do you?" She paused" give into him darling Spike really loves you and say hi to Angel"_

"_What?" she looked around everything was black and people were coming into focus_

"Mrs. Summers? Are you alright?" Mr. Travers asked looking down at her

" Ugh why does my head hurt?" she looked around realizing who was in her living room" What in the heck are you doing in Sunnydale?" She got up and stared at him straight in the face" AND in my house?!!!?"

He looked upon her with sadness" We need you in England its a matter of life or death with you and your friends. Mr. Giles has agreed that you should come to England for a matter of days to consult with the council"He sat down in her chair looking g at his coliegs"Please Mrs. Summers for the well being of you and your friends make the wise decision"

She busted up laughing" You came all the way here to tell me to go to England because you guys are worried about our safety..."she paused" You must want something?"she looked at the people who filled her house" Let me get my friends together and will talk" she looked around" Um...your not staying..."

"Don't worry about our well being Mrs. Summers and your planes tickets and Hotel fare are right here"he handed them to her" Have a safe trip"he nodded getting up to leave

"I never said we would..."

"Mrs. Summers you'll end up coming just please don't worry about the vampires the windows are safe"

"Vampires?"she looked at him with confusion

"Yes Mr. Spike and Mr. Angel"

"What...spike and angel? But Angel is in L.A and has his own..."being interrupted once more by a young lady

" Excuse me miss but I talked to Angel...and he said he'd be here within the hour" she nodded and stepped back into her place

" You talked to him...and you are?" sounding quiet harsher than she wanted

"Mrs. Katrina Walsh" she blushed as Spike entered" Mrs. Walsh"she said looking at Spike

"Uh...is this a Giles convention?"he looked around"

"No Spike this is the head of the watcher's council. You remember them right?"She smirked knowing that he would never fall for that girl...wait why did she care?

Hehehehe!!! please review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any Buffypouts and cries throwing a fit waaaaaa...lol just read and review

" Uh yeah your the annoying birds who stormed into my crypt while passions was on" he walked passed the girl and looked at Buffy"Well what do they want now" as he saw them leaving out the door

"They want us to go to England because I guess were in grave danger..."she pouted" Just when things were starting to get quit"  
"Bloody Hell...was is that such a bad thing a visit to the old mother land could do me some good" He plops down on the couch" Why is it so bad that we go on a vacation?"

She looked at him for a moment and thought it might not be that bad but I doubt he's gonna like who they invited along" Uh spike well who they invited is kinda the bad part for me and most defiantly you"she looked at him with a little grief

"It can't be that bad can it I mean the Whelp is gonna be hard to handle on a plane but I don't think it can be that..."he was interrupted by the doorbell"I wonder who that is?"

"Thats kinda what I wanted to tell you" She went over to the door and opened it. When she saw him she was in awe he hadn't changed a bit since the last time she saw him"Angel"she said in a low whisper

"Oh that would be bad kitten but the poof is to busy shagging some girl I bet" He got up from the couch to go to the door and scoffed" Oh bloody hell!!"

"Spike how wonderful to see you"he said with disgust" Buffy always a pleasure I came as soon as they told me. When do we leave?"

"Uhhh no hi, hello, how are you, how have you been since your ride back from heaven?"she looked at him a little hurt.

"Sorry...kinda worried about you" He smiled"You have that affect on me"he pulled her into a hug

"Great...so peaches' you coming on this little trip with us" he leaned against the stair case in disgust" cause 17 hours with you on a plane will be great we can reminisce on the old times with the whelp" he laughed

As if on cue Xander was behind Angel" Buffy who is this tall and dressed in dark...dead boy"Xander remarked"what are you doing in town?"

"You guys please can we all just come in and be quiet Dawn's asleep" she pulled Angel in, Xander followed not far behind

Everyone gathered in the living room. Xander was sitting in the chair, Angel on the couch, and Spike against the wall. Buffy was carrying in a tray with 4 mugs, 2 with blood and 2 with tea.

"Buff mind telling me whats going on?" Xander looked at her with confusion

"Xander were going to England. The watcher's council said our lives were in danger and Giles said we should go there..."she paused to take a sip of her tea" They already paid for our trip and gave us money for there" she showed him" we leave tomorrow at noon" she said calmly

"What I don't understand is 1. Why do dead boy and dead boy Jr. have to come and 2. How are we gonna get them there?" He drank his tea

" The planes windows are special or something and I guess we have to drive them...as for the other question I don't know why?"she looked at Angel" Did they tell you why?"

"No...all they said was you guys were in danger and don't worry my car windows are made special me and spike will be fine"he looked at her with some passion. He had noticed that she looked tired and very thin

"Okay then its settled...me and Dawn will go with Xander and you and Spike will ride together..."she looked at them" Then its settled Xander you might wanna go home and call Anya and tell her to meet us her and have her stuff packed" she smiled at Angel" You can stay here...Spike you might wanna go and rustle up some stuff from your crypt."she looked at the guys" We have a long week ahead of us"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_The morning in Xanders' car_

Dawn sits in the car waiting impatiently for Buffy and Xander" Come on guys I wanna leave now.."she mumbled" I bet Spike and Angel are already there"she sat in the seat pouting.

"Dawn just wait okay Anya will be here any second..."she paused"I hope"

They see Anya appear in front of them with suitcases"I really don't understand why I have to go I mean I could be there already...and I'm losing major business, I mean I just re-opened the magic box and now I have to close it..."she sighs" more money down the drain"

Buffy looks at her and Xander" I need to keep you both safe and if that means I keep an eye on you 24/7 then so be it. Now lets go there waiting for us" She got into the car

_In Angels' car_

Spike and Angel sat in silence through the car ride until Angel spoke.

"You love her don't you?"he looked at the young bleach blond" I can smell her on you" he glared at the rode.

" Listen mate' I don't have to explain myself to you, but yeah I love her. Doesn't help with you around though. All she does is act like your the greatest champion in the world"spike scoffed

" Listen..."he paused" I love her more than life itself. I would put a stake through my heart for her just to be okay..."he paused" but things change. Lives grow apart and people find someone else to love..."He paused again, but couldn't get his sentence out without being interrupted.

" You are in love with someone else..."he glares at him" You know mate' this is gonna crush her world. You know you disgust me. Yeah thats right you do I mean you had Buffy...Buffy and you let her go for someone else probably someone who gets your knickers in a twist, but if you think of telling her now and she ends up getting hurt..."he pauses" I'll kill you"

Angel laughs" Yeah sure" he pulls into the airport

"So who is it?" Spike looks at him

"Who is who?" Angel starts to get annoyed

"The bird...The one you bloody like?"

"not important" He shrugged off the question while parking in the garage.

"Who is it mate'?"

Angel got out of the car and grab his bags. Spike soon did the same catching up to Angel.

He grabbed Angel by the arm" Who is it peaches?"

"CORDELIA! Okay does that make you happy now?" He pushed him off

"Bloody Hell your pathetic..."he started to gag"ugh no wonder you didn't want to tell me..."he walked over to where everyone was parked

Buffy saw Angel look a little hurt and she wondered what was going on. Did she do something wrong?she thought"You guys ready?"she looked at everyone"Spike, Dawn, Xander, Anya why don't you guys go to the plane Angel and I will catch up"she walked over to him"Hey...whats wrong?"

He saw Spike give him that ' if she cries I'll kill you' look"Nothing"

"Angel come on you can talk to me...did I do something wrong?"she looked at him hurt

"Buffy this isn't the time for this"he got a little forceful

"So when is it huh Angel...when you get a little madder and start taking out on everyone else"She yelled" what is wrong?"she got closer to him and touched his face.

"You really wanna know huh" he grabbed her arm and pulled it away from his face"I'm in love with somebody else" He walked off leaving her there once again with her heart ripped out of her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_1 hour later_

Xander and Dawn were arguing with Anya about not selling children in the game of life.

"Anya you can't do that there your children"dawn said getting angry"can we please just continue?"

"An please why would you wanna sell children?"Xander said

"If there yours' I would, but I'll get more money to crush you guys with when I win"she said smiling

The kept arguing about all different things while playing life. Buffy sat still in her seat trying to take in all Angel had said. Was she really that easy to forget about, or maybe this new girl was prettier?. She ended up getting lost in thought and didn't even notice Spike calling her name.

"Buffy..."he looked at her" are you okay kitten?"

She looked at him finally noticing he was there"huh what did you say?"she felt as if she was gonna throw-up" Ummm sorry Spike I didn't notice you were there?"she looked down

"Buffy do you feel okay?"he looked at her worried

"I...I'm fine just thinking thats all"she tried to think of the last time she ate and notice peanuts and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Spike looked at little worried he walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door"Are you okay kitten...I mean tossing your cookies 1,000 feet up is gotta be pretty hard to keep down?"

Then it happened"Everyone please return to your seats. This is an emergency we are experiencing technical difficulties"The pilot yelled over the intercom

Spike saw the gang frantically running to there seats and buckling up" Buffy come on luv time to get out of there we have a bumpy ride in store.

Buffy came out and went to her seat buckling up"Come on Spike...hurry up"

They saw lighting out the window and heard the crackling of it hitting the ground

"Oh god were gonna die...were gonna die"Dawn starts yelling

"Oh great think positive dawn"Xander said shaking

"Were gonna die soon"dawn screamed

"No one's gonna die okay nibblet...we are just experiencing a little storm thats all" he sat down next to Buffy" How are you holding up pet?"he looked at her

"Spike were 1000ft above air and we are gonna crash" he thinks"and there's something I gotta tell you"she looked at him

"What kitten...what is it?"he paused

"This is probably not the time or the place..."she pauses"

"What is it Buffy??"

"Oh my god were gonna die" Anya screams"I think I'm gonna leave...my money sounds good now"

"An no stay...please stay with us"Xander looks at her"please An?"

"Buffy"dawn screams

Buffy takes in breathes"Spike...I'm Pregnant"she passes out. Both Angel and Spike look at her with open mouth shock.

Lighting hits the plane with a shuddering crack the plane splits in half falling to the ground.

_2 hours later_

Buffy awoke with a major headache and stomach ache. Her first instinct was to check on her baby.. She sat up and looked at what she was wearing and then looked around. She saw all of them Spike, Anya, Xander,Angel, Dawn, and...Willow and Oz.. She looked at there clothing at wear they were..

She spoke to the gang as the quickly awoke"Guys I don't think were in the 21st century anymore...or even America" She looked at them

Spike sat up and scoffed" Oh Bloody Hell..its like night of the living re-run where in England the 18 century"He smiled at Angel"Well this can't be good mate'.."he paused" Were soon to run into our selves"he looked at the girls" Well looky here last time I saw a slayer look like that I was about to bite her"

"Oh my goodness" Buffy grabbed her hair as it tumbled down her shoulder"What in the hell are we doing here?..."she paused" I bet Quentin did this...He's gonna pay"

Angel spoke" No I think we are if we don't find shelter soon" He felt like it was deja-vu" and soon because knowing us we wont be alive much longer if William and Angelus find us"

hehehehehe...please REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I own nothing…if I did the show sooo would not have ended the way it did…

_18th century_

"Yeah we better get inside. I do not want to run into Angelus now of all times" Buffy said looking at everyone "Willow how did you and Oz get here? Not that I'm not glad to see you but how?"

"I'm not sure Buff last thing I remember is sitting and talking to Giles waiting for you guys to get here" Willow said standing up and dusting herself off.

"Hmm how about you Oz? Good to see you and all but how did you get here?" buffy said with a puzzled look on her face

"Not sure I was playing my guitar in Brazil and I woke up here. I guess I was needed here with the old gang."

"Not that this isn't great and all mates but we need to find shelter. I can sense Dru she is not far away." Spike said as he was pulling out a cig " She is hungry and wouldn't mind the lot of you" as he lit his cig.

The gang all got up and headed to an inn called Irish inn. Buffy seemed very out of place with the whole turning back time on them and wasn't quit sure how to get out of it.

"Hello gents and lasses welcome to Irish inn. How can I help you?" spoke the owner of the place.

"We would like 6 rooms please no more and no less." Angel was pulling out he little bags of money

"That will be 10 shillings and would you like a very special room sir for you and the misses?" as the owner was talking he gave Buffy a look over. Staring at every inch of her body.

"No and would you mind not looking at my fiance sir" As Angel reached across the desk and grabbed the man by his shirt "I really don't want to have to hurt you mate" Angel said smirking and growling

" Oh please Angel I'm not yours remember you are in love with someone else you.. you….. Arrogant jerk!" Buffy said sarcastically.

"This is not the time Buff. Not now not here okay?" Angel was telling her as if he was begging.

"You know what forget this. You guys go get a room I need to patrol or drink or walk… something to get rid of this terrible feeling" Buffy said storming off into the dark era of England

Please review……tell me what it needs!!!!!!


End file.
